


What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas

by morganofthewildfire



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganofthewildfire/pseuds/morganofthewildfire
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt “i thought it was a one night stand... now we’re married.”
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning on writing another part of this, probably the night before, and maybe one more after? We’ll see!

Vegas had been a bad decision for Lysandra’s bachelorette party. An absolutely awful one. At first it had seemed great, a quick vacation and a place where they could gamble and get shit-faced drunk without any judgement. It sounded so great that Aedion had decided to crash and make his bachelor party the same weekend, in the same place, at the same hotel. But the collective group of them had quickly taken the event way too far.

Which was why Aelin was in the predicament she was in. 

She groaned as she rolled over in the hotel bed, clutching her head as she was forced into the morning light. Only the shears were shut, not the curtains, so the sun was freely shining into the small room.

When she pried open her eyes, they landed on the figure under the covers next to her.  _ Rowan Whitethorn _ . Aedion’s best man, the bane of her existence … and her one night stand.

Last night was a big blur for her, having started the party off early in the evening. She had gone hard, drinking way too much and having no inhibitions. Her dress had been short, her cares nonexistent, and her lust for Rowan Whitethorn high.

He was attractive by every standard you could measure him against, with his silvery hair, tan skin, dreamy green eyes, and the striking black tattoo that wasn’t everyone’s type but was definitely hers.

No matter how annoying she found him, she couldn’t help but feel enthralled by him too, and she knew he felt the same way. So something like this had been brewing for a while and therefore wasn’t unexpected. That tension had just finally sparked between them the night before, leading to them stumbling up to his hotel room. She didn’t remember much, but she remembered that.

He was still sleeping, back muscles contracting as he breathed, and eyelids fluttering from whatever dream he was currently in. The sheets covered the lower half of his body but it was clear he was still naked, as was she.

Aelin sighed and sat up, not bothering to cover herself. Her head ached like crazy and her body still felt tired, probably due to the absurdly little amount of sleep she was sure she had gotten.

Her eyes felt like they had sand in them, and she reached up to rub them but froze as soon as her hands came into view.

Her breath caught in her throat and she stared. Stared at her left hand, and the shiny diamond ring that sat on her finger. On  _ that  _ finger.

She didn’t understand. Didn’t know where this piece of jewelry came from, or why it was on her hand. Did she somehow steal Lysandra’s at some point during the evening? But no, this wasn’t Lysandra’s ring. Aelin had helped her cousin pick that one out, and this was not it.

This particular one was more her taste than her best friend’s. As much as she loved Lysandra, her taste was slightly gaudier, and this ring was too simple and elegant for her. There was only one main stone, with two smaller diamonds on either side, and the band was simple gold, no other embellishments.

But that didn’t explain why she had it.

A sharp intake of breath caused her to glance to her right, and she saw Rowan slowly opening his eyes, obviously struggling as much as her.

His head was tilted towards her on his pillow, so when he managed to wake up all the way, she was the first thing he saw.

His eyes widened for a second as he recognized her and most likely remembered what happened, and lingered on her exposed chest for a second before meeting her gaze.

He opened his mouth to say something, propping himself up on his elbows, but his attention got caught on the same thing as hers had been, the shiny bling on her outstretched hand.

“What is that?” he muttered sleepily, rubbing his face as he pushed himself up all the way.

“I don’t know,” she said honestly, turning her face back to the offending item. But as her eyes traveled, her focus caught on something else on the dresser. It was one of the cheap plastic crown things with a veil attached, which wasn’t unusual for a bachelorette party, but the cheery words  _ Just Married!  _ in pink on the front of the crown was.

You get that  _ after  _ the wedding, not at the party before.

Her brows furrowed in confusion and she got out of the bed, grabbing Rowan’s discarded shirt to slip on instead of trying to shove herself back in her dress. Aelin walked over to the crown and picked it up, showing it to Rowan, whose own brows shot up.

“What is  _ that? _ ” he repeated, emphasizing the last word. 

But her eyes landed on one last thing that made her stomach drop. She darted over to it, whole body protesting the sudden movement, and snatched up the cheap paper certificate, reading the words out loud.

“‘Las Vegas Wedding Chapel congratulates the marriage of…’” her voice faltered as she finished the rest, ‘“Aelin Galathynius and Rowan Whitethorn.’” She glanced over at him, eyes wide. Rowan stared right back.

“Fuck.”


End file.
